Things He Said
by bonkaiqueen
Summary: He knows I have walls. What's worse is that he wants to break them down. Bonkai AU. Multichapter.
1. Prologue

The waiting room of Whitmore Hospital seemed even more depressing than usual to Bonnie Bennett on May 14th 2013. The brightly-colored walls and floral air freshener disguised the scent of antiseptic, the suspense and dread hanging in the air, the panic that was so palpable, almost as if she could reach out and touch it.

She wouldn't _touch_ \- she would squeeze, she would shred, she would rip it out of her heart.

If only fear could be torn apart. If only fear could be killed.

Bonnie's head snapped up as footsteps sounded in her direction. Damon. An all all-too-familiar expression had sunk into his features: pain. It was in his eyes, in the tight corners of his mouth, in the creases of his forehead.

"What is it, what did they say?" she rushed her words, and when he didn't reply, she stilled. A small "oh" escaped her lips. She looked at him carefully as he shook his head and stared hard at the floor. Without even thinking, she pulled him in. The way he held her - arms locking around her neck, face muffled in her hair - broke her heart.

"Can I see her?" she whispered in his ear.

:::

Elena Gilbert was a girl with tragedy in her blood, never fated to have the happy ending. Her biological mother had left her and 16 years later so did her adopted parents. In the spring of her junior year of high school, her legal guardian, Aunt Jenna, died in a house fire. She lost everyone.

Still, she pushed on, determined to make the most of her life. She went to college with her best friends, got top grades in all of her classes, and happened to find the love of her life. She was doing great.

Until Christmas of her sophomore year at Whitmore, when she collapsed in front of the fireplace in her dorm. That was when the seizures started. With those came migraines, trouble speaking, and random moments when Elena couldn't move her arms at all. She was finally diagnosed: a high-grade astrocytoma, also knows as glioblastoma, a quick spreading brain tumor that blended with normal tissue making it difficult to remove, especially when at Grade 4.

"You're the main character of your own life. You think these kind of things happen to other people," Caroline had said when Elena broke to the news to her.

Elena had shaken her head. "Caroline...my parents, my aunt...these things already _happened_ to me."

Looking at Elena's sleeping body now, Bonnie felt a stab of despair. Elena was all she had, too, what with her mom abandoning her and her father barely paying any attention to her.

She remembered a day back in February when a dark-haired woman holding a clipboard had walked over to her with a slight frown. "Hello, I'm Jo Laughlin, Elena's doctor. You must be Bonnie. She's told me all about you."

Bonnie tried to smile. "Can you tell me anything?"

"I'm not going to lie, it looks bad. It _is_ bad," Dr. Laughlin informed her. "Especially because she's at Grade 4. We're putting her in surgery first thing tomorrow, then radiation therapy as soon as she's strong enough. Which I shouldn't worry about, she's a survivor." The doctor suddenly looked abashed. "I looked in her file and read about..."

"If there's one thing Elena can do, it's stay strong. She's been strong her whole life," Bonnie offered lightly.

The doctor smiled, and after a pause, said, "We're also starting her on the PCV regime, which should shrink the tumor, or at least, slow it down.

"Thank you, doctor," Bonnie said, blinking back tears.

"We're going to do everything we can."

But everything wasn't enough. It seemed that Elena had lost the will to live. Maybe it was catching up to her - all the death she had had to live through. Maybe she wanted to give up. The radiation wasn't working and neither were the drugs or chemotherapy. Everything was falling apart. Bonnie took her limp hand and held it. "If you want to go, you can. I won't blame you. Even if you're the only thing I have left."

Elena drew in a shuddering breath, eyes opening. "Bonnie?"

"How do you feel?" Bonnie and immediately stood up, walking to the other side of the bed. It felt surreal talking to the girl in front of her, when just minutes ago, she had been informed of her approaching death.

"I'm fine, the meds are working - the pain ones at least." Elena's laugh with scratchy, but wonderful to hear.

Bonnie smiled sadly, not saying anything. Elena understood. "I...I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No," she blurted, "you're going to be fine." She grabbed Elena's hand again, but Elena just looked at her.

"No. I'm going to die. And you're going to be okay." Bonnie shook her head. "Because you're going to be happy, and finish college, and find other friends - maybe even a guy. You're going to live your life, get everything you ever wanted."

"Just not with you," Bonnie whispered.

"Bonnie Bennett, I promise you, I'll be there the whole time." Elena smiled. "Do something for me."

"Anything," Bonnie vowed.

"Write it all down. Everything that happens. And maybe I'll find a way to read it somehow."

Bonnie smiled through the tears. "Okay. I promise."

:::

"Time of death, 7:53pm."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by the "Things You Said" post by lilloury on Tumblr. (Link: post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)

As you can see, I've tried to incorporate bits of TVD into this AU/AH fic, like Elena's family dying and the diary thing. I know it seems like it's all about Elena - trust me, it's not. I just love Bonlena and this was a good set-up for the Bonkai goodness that's coming next :)

This'll be my first-ever Bonkai multi-chapter fic, with about 19 to 20 chapters, so that's exciting. I've already written a couple, so I'll post maybe once a week.

Thank you so much for reading, and please like/follow/review! Love you x


	2. When We Met

_Dear Elena,_

 _It's been 5 months. I know, I'm so sorry, I haven't written. There wasn't much going on, really. I managed to pass into junior year, surprising, considering my crappy grades last semester._ _I didn't do anything all summer, just sat at home and tried to read up on psychology - which is going to be my new major. Surprise! I don't know, I just wasn't feeling pre-med anymore. Not after what happened, anyway._

 _No one really handled it well, you know? Except maybe Matt, who's now in law enforcement, which, trust me, is a lot less weird than it sounds. He was always the one that wanted to help people. I have no idea where Tyler is - probably off somewhere with girlfriend of the week._

 _Jeremy...well, a day after the funeral, he was halfway to China, so who knows? Every now and then, he gives us a call. I wish that I could be there for him, but he's made it clear that he wants his space._

:::

"Jeremy, please come back."

"You want me to come back to the town where my mom, dad, aunt, _and_ sister died?" he replies harshly. "I think I'll pass. Bye, Bonnie."

"Wait, please don't hang up -! " Bonnie says urgently, but she is talking to herself.

:::

 _Stefan and Caroline are finding solace in each other, judging by the number of times she's snuck back into our dorm at 2am. But who am I to criticize how she handles her grief?_

 _And Damon...well, he's being Damon. Drinking, to clarify, because there are a lot of things Damon could be doing right now. Which he's not. And that's good. At the same time, Damon in pain isn't exactly a good thing at all - I'm just waiting for him to snap - that sounds cruel. I'm sorry. Enough bourbon keeps him relatively calm._

 _I want you to know that we all miss you a lot. And we'll never stop missing you._

 _Anyway, the real reason I wanted to write was because something happened. I met someone._

:::

"Pork rind?" the boy sitting next to Bonnie turns and asks, holding out a bag to her.

She hates pork rinds, but there's something very compelling about his eyes, and she finds herself saying, "Thank you," and reaching out for one.

"I'm Kai," he introduces himself, leaning back in his seat.

"Bonnie," she says, and for the rest of the class, she can't focus on anything her professor says.

:::

 _His name is Kai Parker. He's 22 years old, but he had to repeat a year because his family moved around a lot. Dark hair, romantic eyes, dangerous smile. Check, check, check. He's majoring in Psychology, too; we met officially about three weeks ago._

 _We aren't friends, but we aren't exactly more...yet. He sometimes looks at me like I'm the sun and he would rather get blinded than not see me at all. And sometimes he will accidentally touch my arm and my heart will race._

 _But he knows I have walls. What's worse is that he wants to break them down._

:::

"So, what's your story, Bonnie Bennett?" Kai asks her, smiling.

Bonnie just looks at him. She wishes she could tell him about what happened in May. About her sleepless nights. How she's falling apart. How Elena was the glue that held her and Caroline together, and now they barely even speak.

But she can't tell him. And he knows it.

"Soon," he says, and it's a promise.

:::

 _I know I'm not psychic, but he's funny and weird and dangerously hot, and I think - I_ know _\- he could make me happy. I want him and I want to be wanted by him._

 _At the same time, he could break my heart, and I don't think I could handle that loss. Not after everything. If I'm being honest with myself - and with you, I feel like it would be betraying_ you. _I can't find my happiness only months after losing my best friend. It's wrong. I can't. I won't. And I know what you'd saying right now:_ Bonnie, I want you to be happy, you deserve it, blah blah blah.

 _I'm so_ _scared that if I'm happy again, I'll stop missing you. And if that happens, I'll hate myself forever._

 _I have to go check on Damon now, but I promise I'll write soon._

 _Love, Bonnie_

* * *

A/N: This is the first time I've ever updated a story in a week, yay me. It should have been up yesterday, but I was at the hospital almost all day, and I couldn't type it up. By the way, the format of all the chapters will be _Bonnie writing in her diary - Italics_ and flashbacks - Regular.

Please review; all your comments give me inspiration :)

-Nina


	3. On Our First Date

**Warning:** this chapter is super cute and full of first-date feels.

* * *

 _Dear Elena,_

 _For the first time, things are good. I'm happy. It's almost foreign, this feeling, the lightness on my chest. I know I said I wouldn't get involved with Kai, but it just kind of happened, you know? Like you and Damon. Granted, that was a little more complicated, but still._

 _Anyway, he's very persistent._

:::

"If you're not doing all weekend, we can get coffee together," Kai says, and holds out his hand. "Give me your phone, I'll put my number in."

"Well, I'm - " Bonnie begins.

" - going to be doing homework all day and the word 'fun' isn't in my vocabulary, sorry," Kai finishes for her and there is a challenge in his tone.

"Actually," she fires back, "I was going to say that I'm free at 2."

If anything, his grin grows wider.

:::

 _Nothing romantic - just texting and coffee sometimes - until last night. He asked me out a couple days ago and I had said no, but like I said, he's persistent._

 _You'd think that when you turn someone down, they'd be the least bit…humiliated, or something. Not him._

:::

"So," Kai steps in front of Bonnie. His eyes are uneasy, but he hides it with a cocky smile. "Tonight. You, me, dinner, and the movie."

Bonnie stops in his tracks, staring at him. She's seen this coming, noticed the numerous times he's opened his mouth only to change his mind. But now that it's happening, now that she's in this moment, she has no idea what to do.

"Like…a date?" she blurts.

"Well, yeah," he says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Without waiting for Kai's reaction, she spins on her heel and walks toward the exit of the building. Not five feet away from the door, she is stopped by a tug on her arm. "No," he says, shaking his head and laughing disbelievingly. "No, you don't get to just walk away when something becomes real. You don't get to decide that this is it going to work when you haven't even tried!"

Bonnie opens her mouth, but nothing comes out at first. She swallows and whispers, "You don't like me. You just like the challenge."

He smiles, almost mockingly, and says, " _You don't get to tell me how I feel._ " He says it so easily, like it doesn't cost him anything. Like he has never suffered loss. But Bonnie has. And just like that, she's angry.

"Then you don't get to just waltz in here and expect me to fall right into your arms!"

He is right next to her in an instant, the ghost of a smirk appearing on his face. "Trust me," he says lowly, "we're not even dancing yet. I'll pick you up at 7."

And then he's gone.

:::

 _We had an argument...s_ _ort of. But when he came to pick me up, we both pretended nothing had ever happened._

 _It took me about an hour to decide what to wear. I ended up picking that belted sundress, you know - the one you gave me for my birthday? Caroline freaked out and began interrogating me. It was kind of comforting - like middle-school-us, gossiping about boys and clothes._

 _Only difference is that you weren't there._

 _God…Caroline totally went all "mom" on him. It would have been hilarious if it hadn't been completely humiliating. I mean who even asks somebody when and where they were conceived?_

 _He took me back to his place (bonus points: he lives in his own apartment) and okay, so he can cook. Like, actually cook. He made us this really fancy pasta dish._

:::

"This is really good," Bonnie breaks the silence, setting down her fork.

"I have a _ton_ of little brothers and sisters," Kai explained, "so it became kind of necessary for me to know how to cook…and change diapers." His nose wrinkles.

Bonnie laughs. "So, where is your family now?"

An uncomfortable look crosses his face. "Back home, in Portland. We don't really keep in touch." He changes the subject. "Do you want some desert?"

:::

 _And then, we may or may not have had a water fight._

:::

"Here," Bonnie picks up the remaining plates from the table and bring them to the kitchen where Kai is filling up the sink. "I'll help."

"It's fine, you can - "

"I'll feel awkward just doing nothing. Let me help." She smiles, and pushes past him, turning on the faucet. She can feel his gaze on her - he is inching closer, his body almost flush with hers. She swings around and stops short.

It's the way he's looking at her - probing eyes, jaw clenching. Like he wants to take her right then and there. The space between them is charged with sexual tension, and when Kai leans in to her, she feels a pull. Which is why she jumps back. Her hand, trying to find purchase on the counter behind her, hits the sink instead. The soapy, hot water splashes out, getting Kai in the face.

He breaks out in laughter. "Watch out!" he teases, and scoops water out with his hand. He aims for her, and she ducks, screaming. 10 minutes later, they're both drenched and cannot stop laughing.

:::

 _Okay, yeah, we totally had one. He let me borrow a t-shirt of his after - which smelled really good. Hey, don't judge!_

 _And then we watched The Notebook. The Notebook! I know, right? He said it was his favorite movie._

 _Anyway, after the movie we just talked. Until, like, 2am, or something. And no, I did not jump into bed with him (Caroline refuses to believe me). It was nice…kind of like we were playing Truth._

:::

"Favorite TV show?" Bonnie asks, leaning back against the sofa.

"Baywatch!" Kai says immediately. His face turned serious when he asks her, "Bowling or karaoke?"

"Karaoke, definitely."

What, you can sing?" He looks at her with curiosity sparking his eyes. "You'll have to show me next time."

"Next time?" Bonnie says, despite herself.

He only smiles.

:::

 _I ended up sleeping with him. No, wait, not like that. Shit, I mean…we fell asleep. then I woke up at 5am and his arms were around me and I kind of freaked out, so_ _I took a cab home._ _Okay, yeah, I should have left him a note or something, but I mean…I wasn't thinking too clearly! It was the first time I'd gone out in a while and I'd already sort of slept with him!_

 _I just got home and started writing this to you. My hand hurts and I'm tired as hell, so I'm going to go back to sleep now. I'll write soon._

 _Love,_

 _Bonnie_

* * *

A/N: This chapter's dedicated to Ruqaiyah. Thank you so much for helping me with this story...you're amazing. I love you.

Next chapter will be up soon, probably next weekend.


	4. Too Quietly

_Dear Elena,_

 _I think Stefan and Caroline are finally accepting their feelings for one another. They've been hanging out more often and I caught them holding hands last night. I'm happy for her._

 _Damon's probably drinking his ass off with Alaric somewhere. A couple days ago, he was planning on leaving Mystic Falls entirely. He's an idiot. I'm getting kind of worried. I wish you were here to keep him in check. Wait, that's stupid. If you were here, he wouldn't need to be kept in check. Never mind. I'm sorry. I'm going to stop rambling now._

 _Speaking of rambling, I saw Kai again a couple days ago, and something changed. It was awkward, to say the least. He asked me about it...why I had left. He wasn't upset, just curious. I think._

:::

Bonnie picks up her books and stepped out of the auditorium. One class down, three to go. She breathes in the cool October air. Footsteps crunch in the leaves behind her, and then Kai is walking beside her. She slows down, hesitating. "Hey."

"Why did you leave?" he says immediately. "You could have stayed, or - or said bye - or something."

"I - what?" She avoids the question. "You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Look, I get it - you're scared," he says suddenly, and she stops in her tracks. "Of getting hurt. But you can't just run."

:::

 _It scares me so much, Elena, how well he already knows me. How much control he has over my actions. How much I think about him every day. I've never felt this way about anyone before him. Even Ben or Kol didn't make me feel this way. And you_ know _how crazy I was about Kol._

:::

"I don't _run_ ," she bites back, raising her chin slightly. Something flashes in Kai's eyes, something she is desperate to define. He steps closer. Bonnie's heart pounds against her chest, and as she stares into his eyes, she wonders if he knows how nervous he is making her.

"Okay, so you weren't running from something when you switched your major to psychology?" he questions. "You weren't running when you turned me down? Or when you left me in the middle of the night?"

"It was our first date!" Her voice rises in disbelief. "That wasn't running, that was common sense!"

"I'm just saying, you missed out." The corners of his mouth tilt up. "I make an amazing cheese omelette."

:::

 _But at the same time, he's so confusing. One second, he is demanding something from me, giving me this look that makes me want to give in. And then the next, he's flirty and confident and sure of himself. And then, the most confusing thing of all: I really like him._

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

:::

There is a slight pause.

"I'm sorry," Kai lowers his voice. "I didn't mean to say all that."

Bonnie swallows. "Okay."

"I just...can I talk to you?"

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" she points out.

He considers this. "Okay. Somewhere more private."

She bites her lip and thinks, _I am so going to regret this._ "Do you want to come with me to my dorm?"

The walk is quite yet comforting. Bonnie tries to relax, to clear her head, but his hand swings forward and touches her and _there is fire running through her veins and blood rushing to her cheeks_ \- and suddenly, he presses their palms together and entwines their fingers. She falters for one second and right then, she is aware of everything around her: the enticing scent of Kai's cologne, the pressure of his hand around hers, the wind blowing through her hair, and him, him, him, him, him, him.

She turns to steal a glance - the sun is lighting up his ocean-blue eyes and he is looking forward, a small smile on his lips - and in that moment, she knows.

:::

 _Thing is, he likes me, too._

:::

"So, talk," Bonnie prompts.

"I have a speech," Kai warns. "No interrupting."

"Okay," she laughs, because it is all so, so ridiculous. Since when was she the girl with the beautiful boy in her dorm, the girl with butterflies in her stomach when said beautiful boy looked at her in a certain way?

"Promise me," he insists, and she blinks, breaking out of her thoughts.

"I promise," she says.

"Okay, here goes. This is probably super cliche or something, but at this point, I really don't care." Kai exhales, tapping his fingers on the side of his thigh. "The first time that I saw you...you were rushing into class. Second day of the semester and you were really late. Messy hair and a bit of lotion you hadn't rubbed in fully on your face...and something in me clicked. Like, _wow._ She's beautiful. I want to know her. And she has," he trails off before reaching out and grasping her hands, palms up, " _really_ nice palms."

A laugh bubbles its way out of Bonnie.

"And then we started talking, and god, you were funny and honest and still a little bit mysterious. And it pulled me in." He's looking at her in a way that is breaking her heart. "Last weekend, when you went out with me...and wearing my clothes. _Shit, you don't know how hard it was not to rip them off._ " His eyes are desperate now, begging her to understand. He leans in closer to her and their foreheads meet. "I don't know what's going to happen in a couple hours, or tomorrow, or next week. I don't know that I'll never hurt you. What I do know is that when I'm around you, it drives me crazy. And when I'm not around you, it drives me crazier. _You drive me crazy._ "

She looks at him, and when she speaks, her voice breaks. "I don't think I can - "

"I just wanted to tell you. I needed you to know. And now you do," he confesses, and it's too quiet. The tone of his voice is heavy with emotion - it strikes Bonnie as wrong. She is used to happy-go-lucky Kai, with his annoyingly cheerful attitude and his love for raspberry jam. This, this is strange.

"I don't know what to say," she whispers.

"Then don't say anything at all," she hears. It is hard to remember who leans in first. But with all that happens afterward, it doesn't matter. Not really, anyway.

:::

 _There's more, but I'll write it tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _Bonnie_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger...well, no. Not really lol. You'll have to wait until next week to find out what happens.

I had to mention Kennett somehow in this lmao. And Kai's speech aaaah. Why couldn't it have happened in the show like this?

Please review! I love you :)


	5. When He Kissed Me

_Dear Elena,_

 _I'm sorry. I needed time to think...to sleep on it. Yesterday, Kai kissed me._

:::

First, it's his hands on either side of her face. Then, his peppermint breath assaulting her sense of smell. She takes in his physical appearance; there is the tiniest beauty mark under his left eye and he looks as if he hasn't slept in days. He is beautiful. There is a rushing sound in her ears, and she can't focus on anything but his strangled voice saying her name.

Her eyes flutter closed as she feels him drawing near. And then, suddenly, as if he can't hold back any longer -

:::

 _He's a damn good kisser, too._

:::

Bonnie's entire body freezes when their lips lock together. Kai's are chapped and warm, creating friction as they sync with hers. His head immediately tilts to the right, unintentionally deepening the kiss. His hand slowly slides into her hair.

But they are both only human.

Her lungs constrict and she breaks away first. She stumbles without his arms to support her. Her breathing is ragged, and she doesn't need to see him to know that he is in the same state. She delays the moment that she has to look into his eyes, staying in the same position for a minute. Slowly, she pushes off from the wall and quietly walks to him. His head is hung low, one finger running over his bottom lip. She can't quite see his expression and so she settles for reaching over to him and murmuring, "Kai?"

He flinches when her fingers touch his arm and she immediately pulls back. "I - I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just - " He clears his throat and turns to her. His eyes are darker than usual. "You're so - " He cuts himself off and before she can say anything, moves towards her again, slotting his lips with hers. She subconsciously backs up until she hits the wall, and the sound causes them to jump apart. Kai's hands leave her waist and move up above her head, effectively trapping her in between him and the wall.

"Tell me to stop," Kai murmurs, but then he is brushing his lips against her shoulder, and anything Bonnie could have said right then fades away. _Why does he want to stop when his actions say anything but?_ His movements are slow, languid - he kisses from her shoulder to the crook of her neck. "Tell me to stop," he repeats, lips ghosting over the tip of her ear, before he grazes her earlobe with his teeth. A shiver runs down Bonnie's back, but she brushes it off when he trails his mouth along her jawline. She subconsciously tilts her head up, craving more of his touch.

"Bonnie," he groans, frustration colouring his tone, "tell me to stop."

"No," she finally says, and their lips fuse together again.

There's something in the way he does it, like he wants to tell her something. Like he wants her to _understand_ something. A small voice in the back of her head is telling her to stop, to slow down, to _think_. But he isn't stopping and his hand brushes against her thigh and the thought is diminished. She walks backwards, pulling him with her, and they fall over on her bed. Kai rolls her over so that he is on top.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to," he says.

"I know," Bonnie whispers just as the door swings open.

:::

 _I don't know what would have happened if Caroline hadn't walked in. Remember that time Caroline and I caught you and Damon in the dorm last year? It was like that...just way less nudity and twice the humiliation._ _Note to self: don't ever again initiate a make-out session where anyone can walk in on you. Namely, Caroline Forbes, queen of boys, gossip, and drama, etc._

:::

"Oh, my _god!_ " Caroline's voice rings out from the hallway and Bonnie flushes, pushing Kai off of her. They both shoot up, adjusting their clothing, and in the process, knocking over the picture frame on her bedside table.

"Are you naked?" the unwelcome guest exclaims, covering her eyes and turning around.

" _No!_ God! Would you _please_ knock next time?"

"Need I remind you that this is _our_ dorm? So next time, can you please tell me if you're having someone over?"

"Okay, I'm going to go now," Kai, who has been awkwardly standing there, scratching his ear, cuts in.

"That would probably be best," Bonnie agrees, looking over at him. "But...I'll text you."

"Yeah?" he asks, momentarily distracted, but Caroline crosses her arms and clears her throat, whilst giving him a glare that could rival a tiger's, and so he leaves.

The blonde immediately turns to her best friend, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, so?"

"So what?" Bonnie fiddles with the sleeve of her shirt, looking down.

"Don't do that to me, Bon," Caroline groans. " _Spill._ "

"We didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Really?" Caroline is clearly unconvinced. "Because I'm pretty sure he was on your bed, on top of you, when I walked in."

"We just kissed, okay?"

"And how was it?"

"Pretty damn good," Bonnie admits and smiles to herself.

:::

 _Anyway, I can't stop thinking about it. I kissed a guy! I mean, not even just a guy. He's the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome._ And _super cute and romantic. God. It's not even just that. I haven't kissed anyone in forever. Almost 2 years. Since high school? Wow. That's sad._

 _I kissed Kai. This is officially ridiculous. I'm laughing at how guy and Kai rhyme. Dear God, please help me._

 _Caroline's telling me to stop writing and get some fresh air. Hypocrite. She's been inside all weekend binge-watching Agents Of SHIELD. (I can't blame her, Chloe Bennet is gorgeous. And we almost share the same name, holy shit.)_

 _Okay. Miss you always. Will update soon._

 _Love,_

 _Bonnie_

* * *

A/N: Oh god, it's been a while. Since, what, November? I have many excuses - finals week, writer's block, etc. but they all don't matter. Sorry sorry sorry!

I apologize for this chapter being short as well, ugh, but here's the good news: Chapter 5 is already in the works and it's going to be so much _fun_. Bonnie and Kai are finally a thing and it's Halloween in the THS-universe. And there is quite a bit of alcohol involved ;)

Thank you to all the people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this fic. Until next time.

-Nina


End file.
